poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Bear meets The Iron Giant
Little Bear meets The Iron Giant is an upcoming Little Bear/Warner Bros. crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Shortly after the launch of Sputnik in October 1957, an object from space crashes in a forest near Rockwell, Maine. Nine-year-old Hogarth Hughes goes to investigate and finds a giant robot being electrocuted as it tries to eat the transmission lines of an electrical substation. Hogarth turns off the station, and the Giant runs off. Hogarth tracks down and befriends the Giant, finding it docile and curious. When it eats the railroad tracks in the path of an oncoming train, Hogarth tries to have the robot repair the damage, but the train collides with its head and derails. Hogarth helps usher the Giant away from the scene, discovering that his damaged parts are drawn to the Giant and can undergo self-repair. Hogarth hides him in his family's barn. After dinner with his widowed mother Annie, Hogarth reads comics to the Giant. He is impressed with the adventures of Superman, but is agitated by how the villainous "Atomo the Metal Menace" is depicted. Hogarth calms him by telling him "you are who you choose to be". The recent incidents lead U.S. government agent Kent Mansley to town. He discovers evidence of Hogarth's involvement and rents a room in their house to stay close to the boy. Hogarth ditches Kent long enough to move the Giant to a junkyard owned by beatnik artist Dean McCoppin, where they are able to pretend the Giant is one of Dean's scrap metal sculptures. Nevertheless, the easily spooked Kent issues orders for the military, led by General Shannon Rogard, to move into town. Hogarth enjoys his time with the Giant but is forced to explain the nature of death when they witness hunters kill a deer. One day, Hogarth is playing with the Giant using a toy gun. The Giant involuntarily reveals several powerful weapons, and Dean rescues Hogarth before one strikes him. The Giant reverts to its docile form and Dean orders him away for Hogarth's safety, but Hogarth gives chase. Dean realizes the Giant was acting in self-defense and quickly catches up to Hogarth as they follow the Giant into town. The Giant saves two boys falling from a roof when he arrives, impressing the townspeople. Kent convinces Rogard to start an attack against the robot. The Giant exposes his weapons again, and readily overpowers the military. Dean and Hogarth arrive and calm the Giant, but the military continues to fight him. Hogarth is knocked unconscious, and the Giant, believing Hogarth to be dead, reengages his attacks. Kent convinces Rogard to prepare to launch a nuclear missile from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Nautilus_(SSN-571) USS Nautilus] offshore if they cannot stop it. Dean and Annie revive Hogarth, and he helps return the Giant to his docile state, while Dean explains the situation to the military. Rogard is ready to stand down when Kent panics and orders the missile launch. Rogard furiously reminds Kent that the missile is locked onto the Giant's current position and they will all be killed in the blast radius. Kent tries to escape but the Giant stops him, and Rogard's men secure him. Hogarth explains to the Giant what would happen if the missile strikes. The Giant says farewell to Hogarth and flies off to intercept the missile, remembering Hogarth's words about being who ones chose to be, and the Giant says, "Superman" just before collision. The missile explodes harmlessly in the atmosphere. As the townspeople and military are relieved to be alive, Hogarth is saddened by the robot's apparent destruction. Some months later, the town has constructed a statue of the Giant in its memory, and Dean and Annie are starting a relationship. Hogarth receives a package from Rogard, a bolt from the Giant being the only remnant they could find. That night, Hogarth sees the bolt trying to move on its own, and he opens the window, letting the bolt roll free. The bolt joins many other parts as they converge on the Giant's head in some snowy region. The Giant's head activates, and he smiles as he begins putting itself back together. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to John Mahoney Category:Little Bear's Adventures series